Comfort From A Familiar Source
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: After a long day, Andy seeks comfort from his boyfriend after his parents' behavior towards him. Andy/Oscar, set post "Garden Party".


**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Office and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: I couldn't get this image out of my head where Oscar comforts Andy, and I ship them, so I finally decided to write it. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Andy Bernard sighed as he let himself into the house. He had been briefly cheered up by his employees at the garden party, but the happiness had quickly faded, replaced by anger and sadness that had returned in full force.<p>

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Oscar beamed at Andy, but he was worried about his boyfriend. He had been so stressed about the garden party and had wanted to impress his parents, but it pretty much been for nothing. He knew Andy wasn't doing so well with that.

"I just had to do a few things first." He sighed and sat down on the couch, leaning his head on Oscar's shoulder.

"So, your parents suck. Your brother's a little odd, but I liked him. Even if he did think Pam was Phyllis and Meredith."

Andy laughed at that, which made him feel better. "Why do you think I haven't told them yet that I'm bisexual and have a boyfriend? They'd hate me more than they already do."

"Andrew Bernard, they do not hate you. They love you."

"Do they really?

"Yes, they do. Sure, your dad's a jerk for telling you he's not proud of you, but I am. I'm glad you're the manager of a 'rinky dink paper company in Scranton, Pennsylvania.' You're doing so well at it."

"How did you know about that?"

"Cece's baby monitor was on, so we kinda all heard it. Sorry." Oscar stared at him, waiting for Andy's response.

"Great, so everybody heard my humiliation. That's nice." Andy hated how everyone knew what a bad son he was now. They probably laughed at him.

"Andy, no. We're all sad for you. Don't you think we laughed at you. Your parents' behavior towards you actually explains so much of your personality."

"Why can't I be a better son? I try so fucking hard – I sing, I become manager, but nothing works. Wally is their fucking favorite child and can do no wrong. Why can't they treat me that way?"

Oscar's heart broke for his boyfriend. How dare Walter and Ellen treat their son like this! Why did they act this way? Andy was such a sweet person, especially once someone saw past the walls he had put up. "Oh, Andy. Look, it's not you. I'm sure you were a great son, but it's their personality. They're just horrible parents."

Andy didn't believe him, but he wasn't about to tell Oscar that. "Can we talk about something else now? I don't want to think about the disaster that was today."

"Of course. You want me to put on music or watch TV?"

"Watch TV." Andy wasn't in the mood for music, especially after the stunt his father had pulled at the garden party earlier.

"Well, tough." Oscar found the remote and turned on the stereo. He had put a CD in and had skipped ahead to one of Andy's favorite songs. He pulled his protesting boyfriend up with him, and the two started to dance.

"This isn't going to work."

"Just shut up and dance with me, Bernard."

Andy just sighed and let it go. Once Oscar got something in his head, it was futile to protest against him. Within a few minutes, he was smiling and laughing as he and Oscar danced. "Thanks for this."

"You're welcome." Oscar twirled him around and dipped Andy, who laughed again despite not wanting to.

"I love you," Andy told him once the song ended and he and his boyfriend were back on the couch. He was feeling better. He very rarely told Oscar he loved him – Fear of rejection had prevented it at first, especially since he hadn't been sure how his boyfriend had felt about him. However, he was telling him more and more now.

"Love you, too."

"You want to dance some more?"

"Only if you want to." Oscar was glad he knew just the right thing to do to cheer Andy up. He hated it when his boyfriend was sad and would do anything to prevent it.

"Of course I do. Turn that radio back on!"

Oscar grinned at him and then did exactly what Andy told him to do.

Andy's day had gotten so much better, and all because he had a wonderful boyfriend. He was grateful to Oscar for his efforts in trying to cheer him up.

His parents' opinions weren't going to matter to Andy anymore. He was going to try to stop impressing them since he was never going to be good enough for Walter and Ellen.


End file.
